Être la proie
by Kaigan
Summary: Jin et Ryo sont des habitué, habitués de la chasse aux filles... Mais pour Jin un soir tout ce complique lorsque finalement les rôles s'inversent... Jin x Anonymou x Ryo ... pas de lemon.


Jin fit tomber les cendres de sa cigarette dans le cendrier au centre de la table. Pour cela il avait dû quitter le dossier moelleux des sièges du carré VIP et s'étendre de tout son long, c'est pourquoi il récupéra son verre au passage. Il se repoussa contre les coussins avec un soupir avant de prendre une longue gorgée de vodka. Il était encore seul. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable et jura silencieusement :

« **Non mais tu fous quoi Nishikido, t'as plus d'une demie heure de retard là ! **»

En temps normal Jin n'aurait pas dû se trouver seul ici, Ryo aurait du arriver plus tôt et Pi n'aurait pas dû annuler sa venue. Mais voilà la grand-mère de Tomohisa était alitée et Ryo traînait. Jin finit son verre et le reposa plutôt violement sur la table avant de le remplir à nouveau la clope au bec.

En reposant la bouteille il nota qu'elle était déjà finie au deux tiers, voilà ce qu'il arrivait quand il était seul : il buvait encore plus. Ce n'est pas Jin ne reconnaisse pas son problème avec l'alcool plusieurs de ses amis lui avaient déjà fait la réflexion Koki en premier lieu quand il était encore chez les KAT-TUN, puis Koyama Keiichiro quand ce dernier commença à sortir en boîte avec eux, Yamashita, quant à lui, lui lançait souvent des regards qui lui signifiaient clairement qu'il devrait réduire sa consommation mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Jin prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres observant par dessus son rebord la piste de danse qui commençait à se remplir de jeunes femmes étrangères en majorité et de célébrités d'autre part. Une fois son verre reposé il prit connaissance de l'heure une nouvelle fois en maudissant Ryo. Après tout c'était Ryo qui lui avait donné rendez-vous tous deux profitant de la venue de Jin au Japon pour sortir dès que l'emploi du temps de Nishikido leur permettait. Maintenant Jin attendait seul que Ryo daigne se montrer et ça ne lui plaisait pas, il ne pouvait même pas profiter des plantureuses étrangères qui ondulaient sur la piste tant son esprit était occupé par l'absence de son ami. Ce dernier s'était-il trouvé une fille en route et l'avait-il abandonné seul en boîte ? Avait-il eu un accident de voiture en chemin ? Ou…

Jin fut stoppé dans ses réflexions par l'arrivée de Nishikido qui traversa avec une aisance certaine la foule qui se serrait et se mouvait sur la piste qui séparait l'entrée du carré VIP. Sans plus de cérémonie Ryo balança son sac sur la banquette et le suivit de peu en soupirant bruyamment.

« **Mendokusai** ! Râla le jeune homme avant d'enlever ses lunettes. **Gomen vieux pour le retard.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda Jin en lui servant un verre tout en oubliant de le saluer.

**- Le photographe est arrivé en retard au studio, résultat le shoot a fini plus tard**. » Répondit Ryo en prenant son verre et le vidant cul sec.

Jin ne dit rien observant la descente, s'il avait un problème avec l'alcool Ryo n'était pas mieux et parfois Jin se demandait s'il n'avait pas aidé cette addiction dans le cas de son ami. Ce dernier à peine eut-il fini son verre qu'il en prit un nouveau mais qu'il prit cette fois le temps de boire. De toute manière Ryo était ainsi tant qu'il ne serait pas un peu éméché il ne monterait pas sur la piste, depuis qu'il avait découvert que l'alcool lui permettait de passer outre sa timidité il en abusait sans complexe.

Ryo finit son deuxième verre qu'il posa sur la table avant d'enlever sa veste commençant à avoir plutôt chaud dans cette boîte de nuit. Comme Jin ne réagissait pas à ses appels silencieux Ryo dû l'appeler à l'aide.

« **Tu veux pas m'aider Akanishi ?** Demanda-t-il sur un ton acide en tendant ses bras pour que Jin attrape la veste.

**- Je suis désolé j'étais ailleurs**. Dit précipitamment son ami en l'aidant à retirer son vêtement.

**- A quoi pensais-tu ? Tu as remarqué une belle femme **? Demanda Ryo en se délassant les épaules et parcourant rapidement la foule du regard.

**- Non je me disais que ta descente est toujours aussi impressionnante au fil des ans**. Répondit Jin en reprenant une gorgée dans son verre. **Rien de plus. Je t'attendais pour les filles sinon tu allais encore dire que c'est parce que j'étais arrivé en premier que les filles me préféraient.**

**- Maa, tachons de ne pas choisir la même cette fois-ci ça nous facilitera la tâche**. » Répondit Ryo avec un sourire sans lâcher le dancefloor des yeux.

Jin sourit, tous deux avaient une telle confiance en eux en ce qui concernait les filles que leur seul souci était de ne pas choisir la même lors de la soirée pour éviter d'avoir à se concurrencer. Jin siffla son verre sans avoir cessé de sourire. Ryo termina son troisième verre avant de sortir son paquet de cigarette et d'en tendre une à Jin.

« **On commence soft**. Dit Ryo avec un sourire entendu.

**- Merci, t'as du feu ou je sors le mien ?** Demanda Jin en portant la clope à ses lèvres.

**- Si le tien est dispo je prends ! Le mien est au fond de mon sac, et j'ai pas envie de le chercher**. Répondit Ryo.

**- Tiens prends le**. Dit Jin en lui tendant l'objet après voir allumé la sienne.

**- Thanks**. » Articula Ryo malgré la cigarette coincée entre ses dents.

Les deux tirèrent une longue bouffée de fumée qu'ils libérèrent lentement savourant leur poison. Jin tapota sa poche de veste sentant le renflement de son produit, encore une fois ils allaient se mettre à mal tous les deux, sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ils comprenaient très bien lorsqu'ils étaient sobres mais en soirée ils préféraient tout envoyer balader.

Ryo se posa contre le dossier et se débarrassa de sa casquette sa passant une main dans les cheveux. Jin se dit que son ami semblait plus fatigué qu'à l'accoutumé. Cependant il semblait fixer avec un regard prédateur la piste de danse et il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un sourire tout aussi prédateur ne se dessine sur son visage. Ryo s'avança et se débarrassa de sa cendre avant de se tourner vers Jin le regard pétillant.

« **Cible trouvée **! Lui murmura-t-il.

**- Déjà, laquelle **? Demanda Jin en se décalant pour se mettre à côté de son pote.

**- La petite blonde qui danse avec deux autres filles… là, au centre, tu la vois **? Demanda Ryo en lui désignant du doigt la jeune fille.

**- T'as raison choisi les petites et laisses moi les grandes, ça te convient mieux en terme de rapport de proportion**. » Le taquina Jin avant que Ryo ne s'en prenne à sa clavicule en riant.

Jin se tourna vers la piste de danse pensif, il n'était pas aussi emballé que certain soir. Son regard erra un moment sur la piste à la recherche d'une silhouette qui retiendrait son attention mais non, il semblait être indifférent aux formes ondulantes qui se mouvaient en rythme.

Ryo le secoua en lui donnant un cou de coude dans le bras. D'un geste de tête il désigna la veste d'Akanishi qui comprit rapidement où son ami voulait en venir. D'une main nonchalante il dégagea la poche de produit de son blouson et la tendit à Ryo qui le regarda bizarrement. Jin soupira, il avait encore zappé que Ryo ne savait pas préparer ses cônes.

« **Tu me dois une bouteille pour ça**. Grommela Jin en sortant une feuille de tabac.

**- Tequila ça te va **? Demanda Ryo en se levant.

**- Va pour la tequila**. » Marmonna Akanishi en mélangeant son produit à du tabac.

Ryo se dégagea de sa place et Jin l'observa se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar. Nishikido n'avait pas encore bu et Jin pouvait voir en lui les traces de timidité non refoulées par l'alcool. Le jeune homme d'Osaka ne se collait pas encore aux corps dansant, il glissait parmi la foule sans les toucher, les effleurant par mégarde et s'en éloignant rapidement en s'excusant. Jin savait que c'était aussi pour cela que Ryo fumait autant de ses produits, le jeune homme d'un timidité maladive pariait sur l'alcool et ses cônes pour passer outre et ce malgré son intelligence et sa conscience des risques.

Bientôt Ryo disparut de l'autre côté du dancefloor alors que Jin jetait un coup d'œil à son œuvre. Il soupira un instant puis décida de finalement s'en rouler une aussi, car s'il ne le faisait pas Ryo allait lui demandait ce qui clochait et puis lui aussi était assez timide pour ne pas oser, sans être éméché, aborder franchement les filles.

Quand Ryo se posa une nouvelle sans délicatesse à côté de lui, Akanishi lui tendit ce pourquoi il avait du faire un aller-retour au bar. Nishikido gratifia son ami d'un sourire et alluma sa « cigarette » tirant une longue et profonde bouffée sur cette dernière. Jin put noter immédiatement le léger vague dans les yeux de son ami alors que le produit se rependait dans son corps. Une deuxième bouffée et les muscles de ses épaules se relâchèrent à leur tour. Il finit par suivre son exemple et alluma la sienne. Cinq minutes plus tard il se sentait absolument détendu et relâché.

« **Tu sais ce qu'a la grand-mère à Pi **? Demanda soudainement Ryo en se servant un verre de Tequila.

**- Comment et pourquoi je devrais le savoir.** Répondit Jin en lui tendant son verre.

**- Je sais pas c'est toi qui a eu Pi au** **téléphone**. Se défendit légèrement Ryo avant de prendre le verre tendu. **Juste que si c'est grave Pi va tourner en rond et ça me fait chier de le voir comme ça**.

**- Oh t'es chou Ryo-chan**. Se moqua Jin en lui pinçant la joue.

**- Urusai Bakanishi ! Et pour Yuu **? Enchaina Nishikido en se dégageant de la main.

**- Yuu ? Tu t'intéresses à lui maintenant ? **Demanda Jin en levant un sourcil surpris.

**- Pas franchement mais ça fait très longtemps que l'on ne sait pas retrouvé que tous les deux en boîte. Je suis un peu surpris, pas que ça me dérange !** Ajouta précipitamment Ryo en rendant son verre à son ami.

**- Bah Yuu en ce moment il a une copine fixe, donc il passe ses soirées avec elle.** Répondit Jin en prenant son verre et trinquant avec Ryo.

** - Sou…** **c'est la mode en ce moment les petites amies fixes. **Dit Ryo avant de s'enfiler son verre cul sec. **Franchement les coups d'un soir c'est le pied ! **»

Jin ne répondit pas se contentant de sourire en coin, ils aimaient trop leur liberté pour penser à s'attacher à une quelconque personne et ce n'était pas ce soir-là alors qu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux que ça allait changer.

Ryo s'étira, levant les bras au ciel en grognant avant de reposer sa main violement sur la cuisse de Jin qui grimaça et lâcha un juron qui fit se retourner les filles les plus proches. Nishikido ria et se leva avant de lui tendre un main pour l'aider à se mettre debout, main que Jin accepta de bon cœur. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds puis suivit Ryo qui avait déjà trouvé un espace pour commencer à danser. D'abord entrer sur la piste de danse, puis attirer les regards avant de répondre et de rejoindre ceux qui leur plaisent, voilà la stratégie qu'ils appliquaient depuis des années et qui n'avait jamais changé.

Les deux Johnny's se laissèrent d'abord gagné par la musique oubliant peu à peu leur timidité, laissant le corps bouger comme il l'entendait. Après plusieurs minutes la gêne du début avait disparu et les deux amis jouaient l'un et l'autre, et l'un avec l'autre commençant à attirer l'intention d'une partie des filles présentes. C'est en dansant avec Ryo, collé l'un à l'autre offrant un Fanservice plus que provocateur que Jin remarqua que le groupe de filles intéressant Ryo était ferré.

« **On va pouvoir s'approcher**. Murmura Jin à l'oreille de Ryo sans le lâcher.

**- T'es sûr de toi ? **Demandant Ryo en continuant à jouer.

**- Vu comment elles nous déshabillent du regard il serait stupide de les laisser filer**. Répondit Jin avec un signe de tête en direction des filles pour que Ryo constate par lui-même.

**- Tu n'as pas tort, ça serait du gaspillage**. Dit Ryo en abandonnant Jin pour s'approcher des filles avec un sourire. »

Jin nota cependant que la petite blonde avait encore les yeux fixait sur lui. Il jura silencieusement sentait que tout n'allait peut-être pas aussi bien se passer que ce qu'il souhaitait. En tout sincérité cette fille-là n'était pas à son gout bien qu'il comprenne rien qu'en la regardant pourquoi Ryo l'avait choisie : petite, poitrine avantageuse et une assurance certaine dans sa façon de bouger et de le mater. Jin se passa le doigts sur les lèvres pensifs oubliant que ce simple geste avait tendance à le rendre encore plus sexy aux yeux des filles, puis il suivit enfin son ami qui s'était déjà fait une place dans le groupe.

Après avoir dansé un moment avec les filles, Jin et Ryo leur proposèrent de faire une pose dans le carré VIP. Les filles se firent un peu prier mais Jin savait que ce n'était que pour la forme car ces jeunes étrangères n'avaient sans doute pas l'habitude d'y aller et n'y retourneraient pas aussi facilement et elles le savaient. En plus tout cela faisait parti du jeu de séduction qui avait commencé sur la piste de danse.

La petite blonde qui portait le prénom d'Emy s'assit entre lui et Ryo puis une de ses amies s'assit à droite de Ryo et la dernière au gauche de Jin. Immédiatement Ryo prit les choses en main demandant au serveur de leur amener trois nouveaux verres et un pot de punch.

« **Je vous ai pas demandé, mais le Punch ça vous va ?** demanda alors Ryo avec un grand sourire qui eut un effet certain sur les trois filles.

**- Ryo la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui choisis**. Dit Jin avec un sourire qui eut le même effet que celui de son ami.

**- Hai. Ah les voilà. Merci**. Dit Ryo en prenant les vers et les distribuant tout en cherchant le regard d'Emy. **Dozou**.

**- Arigatou.** Répondit la petite blonde avec un signe de tête. **Vous venez souvent dans cette boite ?** demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent étranger.

**- Maa… ça dépend de nos emplois du temps**… Commença Ryo.

**- Environ une fois par semaine, non ?** Compléta Jin en proposant une cigarette « normale » aux filles, celle qui était à la droite de Ryo la refusa. **Et vous **?

**- Pour nous c'est la première fois**. Répondit cette dernière**. Sauf toi Emy, non **?

**- Hm. Je suis déjà venu ici le mois dernier mais je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir vu**. » Dit la jeune fille avec un regard appuyé en direction de Jin.

Jin commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, non pas parce que la fille lui plaisait, puisque c'était plutôt le contraire, mais surtout que cela allait aller être un obstacle à Ryo. Il releva la tête et vit que son ami observait le décolleté d'Emy tout en parlant distraitement avec sa voisine de droite qui sifflait son verre de punch. Jin ne put retenir un soupir et la fille à sa gauche lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il s'empressa de répondra avec un sourire rassurant priant pour qu'elle se taise.

Après plusieurs minutes a parlé des filles ils apprirent qu'elles étaient d'origine italienne et restaient au japon dans le cadre d'un working Holiday. Emy étaient la plus à l'aise en japonais et les deux autres qui semblaient bien se connaître l'avaient rencontrée à leur arrivée au japon. Jin entretenait les conversation alors que Ryo en profitait pour sourire et mater les décolletés qui s'offraient à lui. Ce fut la fille assise à la gauche de Jin qui en eut marre de rester assise et qui proposa aux autres filles en italien de retourner danser. Ryo se tourna vers Jin avec un regard interrogateur.

« **Elles disent quoi **? demanda le NEWS en resservant les verres.

**- Je sais pas elles parlent en italien sans doute**. Répondit Jin en lui faisant passer les verres.

**- T'es pas métisse italien toi **? Ironisa Ryo avec un sourire moqueur.

**- Ma mère ne parle jamais Italien à la maison, tu le sais. J'ai jamais appris l'italien de sa part, puis c'est elle qui est métisse italienne **! Corrigea Jin bougon.

**- Aucune différence **! Rétorqua Ryo avant de finir son verre.

**- Les filles veulent retourner danser**. Dit soudainement Emy avant de ponctuer sa phrase avec un sourire. **Pas vous **?

**- Hm… On fait quoi Ryo **? Demanda Jin à Ryo qui tirait sur un cône.

**- Yosh ! Allons-y, ne.** Répondit le jeune homme en se levant**. Let's dance **! »

Ryo embarqua les deux filles qui étaient à ses côtés sur la piste sans plus de cérémonie. Jin les suivis avec la dernière fille dont les mains étaient posées sur ses hanches. Bien qu'il en ait conscient ce contact ne l'échauffa pas autant qu'il aurait pu, finalement il devait vraiment avoir une baisse de régime. Sur la piste Ryo avait fait sa place entre les deux filles et semblait s'amuser. Jin attrapa les mains de la fille qui l'avait suivi et la fit tourner avant de la serrer contre lui les mains sur les hanches et l'entrainer dans un zouk sensuel. Cependant il sentait encore sur lui les yeux verts d'Emy sur lui alors que Ryo était collé contre son dos.

Jin tenta de l'oublier mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu un morceau de viande que la jeune femme souhaité par dessus tout dévorer. En tant normal il tenait le rôle du prédateur pas celui du gibier et étrangement cette position était loin de plaire, en tout cas pas sur une piste de danse et pas quand le prédateur et aussi la proie de son meilleur ami.

Il lança un regard à ce dernier qui était accolé au dos d'Emy, la dernière fille ayant ses mains sur les hanche de l'idole. Ryo avait en ce moment les cheveux un peu longs et les mèches lui barrant le front ne rendait son regard que plus tranchant, cependant l'effet de son « produit » rendait à ses yeux un air vague qui lui enlevait un peu de leur potentiel. Ryo avait fait glisser une de ses mains sur le ventre d'Emy et gardé l'autre sur une des mains de l'autre fille. L'alcool et les cônes ayant fait leur effet il était maintenant totalement décontracté.

Jin était entrain de se perdre dans ses réflexions concernant Ryo quand il croisa le regard d'Emy qui le ramena immédiatement à la réalité. Le zouk prit fin lui aussi et la jeune femme se dégagea avec aisance du bras de Ryo, lui collant un baiser léger au passage avant de prendre la place de son amie dans ses bras. Un frisson parcouru le corps du Johnny's et pas le genre de frisson qui vous électrise et vous donne envie de finir la nuit ailleurs, non là c'était un frisson froid.

A nouveau il leva la tête en direction de Ryo mais ce dernier était entrain d'embrasser sans aucune pudeur la jeune femme qui avait dansé dans son dos précédemment et qui maintenant lui faisait face. Quand les deux se séparèrent l'étrangère parut plutôt satisfaite de la tournure des choses mais quand Jin croisa le regard de Ryo il sut immédiatement ce que ce dernier avait en tête.

« **Mendokusai…** Grogna le jeune homme.

**- Tu as dit quelque chose ?** Demanda Emy en battant des cils.

**- Bestuni**. » Répondit presque sèchement l'idole.

A vrai dire il n'avait qu'une envie s'était de s'écarter de cette jeune femme que décidemment il trouvait trop pot de colle. Si Ryo n'avait pas intéressé par cette dernière Jin se serait déjà fait un plaisir certain à l'envoyer balader mais là Ryo n'était pas encore près à céder, c'est en tout cas ce que le coup d'œil qu'il avait échangé lui avait clairement fait comprendre. Il choisit de prendre sûr lui et de faire profil bas le temps d'une danse. A la fin de celle-ci il s'excusa prestement :

« **Je vais aller au bar**.

**- Jin, tu fais quoi **? L'interpella Ryo en voyant son ami sortir de la piste de danse.

**- Un tour au bar, je reviens**. Répondit le chanteur en repoussant en arrière ses cheveux bruns.

**- Je t'accompagne**. Proposa Emy.

**- Kekko desu**. Coupa Jin un peu plus méchamment que ce qu'il souhaitait. **Suman, profite de la piste de danse.** Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'acteur.

**- Oui ! Reste **! Supplia Ryo avec un caprice de gamin que les deux autres trouvèrent amusant et mignon ce qui le fit sourire de plus bel.

**- Ano…** » Commença Emy mais Jin avait déjà disparu.

Jin fila à grandes enjambées jusqu'au bar où il s'accouda nonchalamment commandant une vodka frappée et bien glacée. En attrapant son verre il soupira et se laissa complètement tomber sur le comptoir. Le barman ayant un moment de répit en profita pour venir lui parler peu habitué à voir son client aussi déprimé en milieu de soirée.

**« Eh bien Jin, tu sembles totalement abattu ! Tu t'es déjà fait rejeté ? Ça ne te ressemble pas de baisser les bras au milieu. **Dit l'homme d'âge mûr.

**- Ano Master… et si c'était le contraire**. Répondit Jin en se redressant un peu.

**- Le contraire **? Répéta le barman en essuyant un verre.

**- Si je déprimais parce qu'on me coure après, je passerais pour un fou **? Continua Jin en faisant tourner ses glaçons au fond de son verre.

**- D'habitude tu ne te laisses tourner autour que par des filles qui t'intéressent non ?** Fit remarquer l'homme en posant le verre. **Dis moi, la fille en question est blonde, petite, à forte poitrine, non ?** Demanda-t-il ensuite plus doucement en s'appuyant au comptoir pour se rapprocher de Jin qui sursauta. **Elle arrive par ici.**

**- Hein, pourquoi ! Mais qu'elle me laisse tranquille ! Pourquoi Ryo l'a choisi elle **! Râla Jin alors qu'Emy arrivait finalement sur place.

**- Jin, je croyais que tu revenais **!

**- Je bois une vodka **! Dit Jin en secouant son verre encore à demi plein.

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris une bouteille et revenu au carré VIP ? **» Demanda-t-elle en s'appuyant sur le bras de Jin qui tourna la tête.

Jin soupira et chercha le soutient du barman mais ce dernier semblait plutôt amusé par la tournure des événements et se contenta de limiter au maximum le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le chanteur soupira une nouvelle fois et avala d'un trait le verre qu'il reposa brusquement sur le comptoir.

« **Master, tu le rajoute à ma note.** Dit-il en repartant de la où il était arrivé Emy toujours attaché à son bras.

**- Hai, Jin compte sur moi **! Répondit le barman en s'occupant de nettoyer immédiatement le verre.

**- Arigatou**… » Lui lança Jin par dessus son épaule avec un signe de sa main libre.

Il traversa la piste la jeune femme pendue à son bras à défaut de son cou. Il retrouva rapidement Ryo qui dansait encore avec les deux autres semblant apprécier le contact de leur corps glissant contre le sien. Jin lui par contre était loin d'apprécier le contact d'Emy et ce malgré la forte poitrine qu'elle pressait contre son bras tout en roulant des hanches. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci secoua vigoureusement son bras pour en détacher Emy qui se figea et le regarda sans comprendre.

« **Ryo, je suis naze je rentre**. Annonça Jin coupant Ryo dans sa semi transe.

**- Hein ? Ne ? Pourquoi **? Demanda le jeune brun en émergeant difficilement.

**- Parce que, je suis fatigué et j'ai pas la tête à ça.** Dit Jin un peu exaspéré.

**- Toi t'as l'alcool mauvais ce soir**. Se moqua Ryo en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**- Ouai, voilà j'ai l'alcool mauvais donc je rentre.** En profita Jin.

**- Mais tu pars vraiment…** S'exclama Ryo comprenant que Jin ne rigolait pas.

**- Oui je pars Ryo. Je te laisse les filles soit en heureux**. Dit Jin en prenant un air légèrement hautain.

**- J'ai compris**. **Rentre bien**. » Dit Ryo en lui checkant la main.

Jin salua rapidement les deux autres filles qui n'étaient franchement ravis que l'intention de Ryo soit détournée d'elles même un léger moment. Puis il passa devant Emy en l'ignorant magistralement et il espéra un court instant que le tour était joué mais à la sortie de la boîte une main se ferma autour de son bras.

« **On rentre ensemble **? Demanda innocemment la petite blonde à forte poitrine.

**- Tu veux pas comprendre **! S'exclama brusquement Jin en se dégageant.

**- Comprendre** ? Répéta la jeune femme.

**- Tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout**. » Dit Jin en lui adressant un regard plus que noir.

Jin sentit toute sa tension s'accumuler, il serra les poings et la mâchoire, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Emy, elle s'était plantée devant lui, croisant les bras pour mettre en avant sa poitrine avantageuse. Elle resta face à lui tentant d'obtenir une explication qui vint sans doute trop brutalement à son goût. Jin explosa littéralement :

« **Je n'ai vraiment aucun intérêt pour toi. Le seul qui en ait c'est le mec que tu as utilisé pour m'aguicher et franchement tout basé sur tes seins c'est pas suffisant. On doit te dire que t'es bien roulée, et c'est pas forcément faux, mais sincèrement tu ne me fais pas le moindre effet ! Au contraire tu me refroidis et juste être en contact avec toi me dégoûtes ! Alors si tu comprends pas le langage corporel je vais te le dire : dégages de mon périmètre, et si tu veux t'envoyer en l'air avec une célébrité ce soir file voir Ryo mais pas moyen que l'on finisse dans le même lit ! **»

Jin dut respirer plusieurs fois profondément afin de se calmer un peu et quand il put à nouveau se concentrer sur la jeune italienne il dut se retenir pour ne pas exploser de rire. Emy semblait plus que choquée par la douche froide qu'elle venait de se prendre. Elle restait plantée devant lui les bras maintenant ballants et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Bouche qu'elle referma en reprenant contenance et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en lui adressant un regard assassin, Jin devait être le premier à l'envoyer balader de la sorte malgré ses efforts. Ce fut le moment que Ryo choisit pour sortir de la boîte en riant avec les deux autres filles.

« **Jin ! Emy ! Vous êtes ic… **» Commença Ryo avant d'être coupé par les lèvres de la petite blonde qui l'embrassa langoureusement.

Ryo lança un regard étonné à Jin qui haussa les épaules et choisit de disparaître. Ryo aurait maintenant à gérer avec trois italiennes plutôt intéressées par son corps, il voulait plus l'aider il avait assez enduré pour la soirée. Il traîna des pieds en rentrant chez lui et c'est qu'une fois allongé seul dans son lit qu'il finit par repenser au décolleté plongeant d'Emy, à la mini jupe de la fille qui s'était assise à côté de lui, et aux lèvres de la dernière. Il aurait comme même pu en ramener une…

_Changement d'univers et de décors. _

_Après les fictions sur Naruto je suis tombé sur le monde de la pop japonaise._  
_Ceci est ma première fiction terminée issues de ce monde là._

_Ah oui..._

**_Tout événement ou personnage de cette fiction est "fictif". Toute ressemblance serait totalement fortuite._**


End file.
